


The Best Present Ever

by secretsongdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But just read it, Christmas Themed, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It's just shit, Lily tells James about the baby, No Sex, i don't even know about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: Lily gives James some news, and James thinks it's the best present he ever got, better than the latest Nimbus model they got for him last year.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	The Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebirdling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdling/gifts).



> Hello lovely reader. This is the second fic for the Potterverse Gift Exchange organized by the lovely siriuslychessi. Thank you for organizing this Chessi, and thank you reader for popping here. xxx

Lily stared at the two lines on the stick indicating that she was indeed pregnant. She didn’t notice the tears until they fell on the idiot thing which told her that she and James were going to be parents. At 19. _Bloody hell!_ They were just married, and are fighting a bloody _war_ . And now they had to raise a _child_ , _a baby_ . Something which breathes and looks like them. _And an actual, living, breathing baby_ . Sure, she was good with children. But she just gave them candy. She didn’t know how to feed them, or to take _actual_ care of them. She didn’t even have her mom or James’ mom for advice. If James still stayed with her, maybe they could figure something out. But if he didn’t want to be with her, she had no idea what she would do. 

She decided to tell him on Christmas day. James was worse than an excited child during Christmas. He decided that he didn’t want to put up the tree the day before, and put it up the month before. There was nothing she could do now, other than telling James. 

Just a few more days.

* * *

She woke up early on Christmas day. Which was something that didn’t happen. Not only on Christmas Day but _never_. Ever since she and James slept in the same bed, she would be woken up by him nosing her neck, or blowing air in her ear, or kissing her jaw, or tickling her. They were very nice ways to get up, she thought with a smile. But she didn’t know how she woke up today. All she knew is that one second she was asleep, and then was watching James sleep. 

He wore a peaceful smile and looked like the boy he was supposed to be. His forehead had no lines of worry, for his friends, her, for everyone he cared about. She brought her palm to his forehead and brushed the dark black curls which fell on it, aside. She wondered what he would be like as a father. Would he teach the child Quidditch? Would he tell the baby about Hogwarts? Would he help her grow the baby into a good person? She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, she would first have to tell him about the baby for any of that to happen. Tracing patterns on his chest, she decided to wake him up.

“James,” she shook him. “James!” she pushed him, but he didn’t move or wake up. Deciding this wasn’t the way to go about waking him up, she lifted herself up and sat on him. She leaned down and pressed her forehead and against his. Pressing her lips on his forehead, she whispered “James,”. He shifted slightly and turned his head but didn’t wake up. Smirking she leaned back in and gently nibbled his newly exposed jawline. She kissed her way up to his ear and whispered “James,” again. He gave a response of “Mmm”, and she was glad to elicit some sort of response from him. She decided to do the same thing again and nibbled on his jaw, and he woke up. 

He opened his eyes slowly and grinned broadly at her sitting on top of him. He sighed and said, “Hmm, the best way to wake up, ever”. He got up and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, put them on, and pulled her up with him. “Why don’t you get up early every morning?” He asked her, dancing them to the bathroom, “I could do with waking up like this every day.”

“Because I like to be woken up like that too,” she reminded him, reaching for her toothbrush in the cabinet, “And because you like to wake me up like that.”

“Aha, yes,” He reached for his toothbrush and pulled out the toothpaste, “And Merry Christmas Lils!,” He exclaimed, and dropped the toothpaste in his excitement. 

“Mewwy Chwistmas to you too Hames,” She tried to speak with toothpaste in her mouth because she knew how ‘devastated’ James would be if she didn’t wish him immediately after he wished her. 

“Hames?” He questioned with an adorable tilt of his face, “Who’s that?” He frowned. 

She rinsed her mouth and wiped her face on the towel and said “You, I tried to speak with toothpaste in my mouth you dolt.” she smacked the back of his head while walking into their bedroom. 

He quickly washed and went after her into their bedroom, “Wanna shower together?” he asked her, smirking and leaning onto the door of their bathroom. 

“It could save a lot of water you know,” He explained, “And also a lot of time.”

“Really?” She picked up her wand, went to the dressing table, and tied her hair up in a knot. “I wasn’t aware,” Pregnancy increased her appetite, for food and James.

“Well I could show you,” he began “And maybe we could do it more often if you like it.” 

“I’d like you to show me,” she smirked when his eyes went wide, “But let me just finish this,” she bent and picked up all the clothes littered around the bedroom from their last night’s exploits. She smiled when he came over to help her. She took the clothes from him, and dumped them in the basket, and walked into the bathroom. She took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor and said “I’m waiting Potter,”.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

* * *

She stepped out of the bathroom, tied her robe, and stood on the mat, shaking her wet hair. She giggled when she felt James’ arms wrap around her, and blushed when he whispered “You’re amazing Lils,” in her ear. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she said walking to their closet and picking out jeans, and a loose t-shirt to hide her growing bump. 

“Lily Evans- ” He said shaking his head,

“It’s Potter actually,” She interrupted him.

“Potter, Lily Potter,” He corrected himself, and she smiled and blushed at the recent addition to her name. She still couldn’t believe it. “You are one of a kind.”

“A good one I hope,” she looked at him- naked except for a towel which hung loosely on his hips- in the mirror.

“The very best,” he said coming closer to her. She shrieked when he rubbed his very wet hair on her neck, “JAMES POTTER!” She tried to push him away but he held her tight, “James Potter you better leave me now or else,” she couldn’t speak anymore, as he turned her around, and covered her lips with his. 

“Else what Lils?” He asked her, leaning away. 

She pulled him down to her and kissed him all the while standing on the tip of her toes. Even though it had been ages since their first kiss, also on Christmas but during the evening, she felt the same way she did they. Her stomach swooping, the butterflies, and only the feel of his lips against hers. Their lips glided softly with each other, there was the same but different feel to their kisses, soft but passionate. 

“I love you,” she whispered with her arms resting on his shoulders.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, putting his head on top of hers. 

She pulled away from his warm embrace, to get dressed, and told him to come down when he was done to help with breakfast.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, the rest of the boys joined them in their cozy little home. Everyone bearing their own gifts, and Sirius carrying something in a large sack. They had no idea what it was though, but he said it was his dress for the party they were holding that evening. They helped Lily with preparing for the party, well Remus helped, James came when she called him, but Sirius decided he was too good for manual labor, and Peter went to get her the groceries and left to take care of his mother telling her that he might not be back for the party. They gave him his presents and Lily sent him off with a tin full of cookies she baked. 

Then they opened their presents. James was very excited for Sirius to open his present. It was from all of them- a motorcycle kit, with all the parts and the manual. Lily saw him looking at one on a mission for the Order, and they all got one for him. 

“Prongs, Is that-?” he asked James as he opened his present, a key sitting in a velvet box.

“Yes, it is,” James replied with a smirk, his eyes shining with excitement.

“One of the best ones there is,” Remus added.

“I saw you looking at it when we were on that mission searching for Dark Artefacts, and we all bought it,” Lily finished.

“Guys, you- I-” He looked up and they could see his eyes shining with unshed tears of gratitude. They all knew how much this meant to him. Sirius didn’t spend too much time for himself these days. They were all too busy with the Order and looking after each other. They were all too bust fighting, too busy saving other people. They were soldiers on the front lines of a war, but they were kids. 

“Can I try it?” He asked them.

“You don’t have to ask us,” James frowned, “It’s yours.”

“Of course you can Pads, but wait till after the party, will you?” Lily asked him “I still need to finish some things up.”

“Sure Lils,” He accepted, “I want to show it to Hagrid, he’ll probably want to help.”

“You should also show it to Arthur I think,” Remus added, “He’ll probably wet himself in excitement.”

“They’re all coming to the party tonight, aren’t they Lils?” James asked her.

“They are, but I think Molly might not come,” Lily said, “She just gave birth to two twin boys, I think?” She asked them.

“Yeah, Fred and George,” Remus told them “Gid and Fab cried when they met them.”

“I just hope they did,” Sirius said, leaning back, deeper into the sofa and stretching his legs in front of him, “It’ll be fun to take the piss out of them.”

* * *

As the party finished and the guest left, the boys were helping Lily set the place back into order. “Where does this go Lils?” Sirius asked her picking up a piece of decoration and frowning at it. Lily was laid back against the couch, her eyes closed after a tiring, although fun day. She was also tired because of the baby, although nobody else knew that.

“Hmm?” She asked him, showing no indication of getting up from her peaceful position.

“Where does this- whatever it is go?” He asked her again, showing the circle-shaped thing. 

“In the box marked Christmas parties,” She told him pointing to a box lying near them. “Thanks for doing this boys,” She told them, opening her eyes to look at all of them. James was sitting on the floor, tangled lights in front of him. Sirius was packing up the decorations for the party, while Remus was removing them from the ceiling. 

“Your welcome Lils,” Remus grinned at her. 

“Show me how thankful you are?” James asked her, wiggling his eyebrows. Sirius and Remus snickered at the fierce blush that was covering her face. 

“Maybe,” she said smirking, trying to distract them from her blush.

“Well boys, you better get going then,” James turned to them, trying to hide his happiness, “Wouldn’t want you around for that.”

“You’re welcome Prongs,” Sirius snickered, trying and failing _miserably_ to look upset. 

“Thank you Thank you,” James pushed them impatiently, “Now get out.”

“Bye-bye boys, Merry Christmas,” Lily wished them.

“Thank you, Lily,” Remus told them from the threshold, “You too James.”

“Oh it will be Merry for you Evans,” Sirius interrupted from the door with a wink, “Bye-bye kids, Have fun!”

“Git,” James said laughing.

“You love them,” She told him laughing, and called him over to the cushion.

“Yeah yeah,” He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She turned around to face him and played with the edges of his sweater. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her curiously.

“Why should anything be wrong?” She asked him looking up.

“I don’t know,” He explained, “ You’ve got that sad look and your eyes aren’t that shiny.”

“Shiny?” She laughed.

“Well, yeah!” He was defensive, “I don’t know how else to put it.”

“Yeah, there’s something I should tell you,” She told him, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

“Is it very important?” He asked her.

“Yeah, I’ve known it for a week now,” She explained, “But I don’t know how to tell you though.” She said.

“I’ll try to guess,” He told her, trying to make it easier for her. 

“Okay, I’ll give you hints.” She was grateful that he wasn’t upset that she hid anything from him for a week. “It involves refurbishing the Potions room.” She held up one finger. “Any idea?” She asked him.

“You want to use it for Quidditch?” He joked.

“No,” She was indignant, “Why did you even think of that?”

“I didn’t know anything else Lils,” He was laughing, the prat.

“Fine,” She held up a second finger, “It involves me going to a healer.” She told him.

“What? Healer? Why? Are you okay? Are you sick or something? Do you need to rest? Do we need to make that room a hos-” He was cut off by her lips. 

“Mhm,” She sighed, she was taking the direct route, “We’re having a baby.”

“What?” He asked her, his pupils blown out and his eyes wide. She would have found it comical if not for the situation they were placed in. 

“I’m pregnant,” She whispered, “We’re going to have a baby.” When he didn’t respond, she continued on “I know it wasn’t planned, and I know we are in a war, but I’m not taking away this child, and I won’t let you take it away either. If it means I have to stay away from you, I will. Beca-” It was her turn to get cut off by his lips. 

“You don’t need to stay away,” He told her as he pulled away. She could see how bright his eyes were. And she could see how happy he was. Just what she wanted.

“I love this baby and I love you, and I’m going to take care of both of you until I die.” He vowed to her. “And this is the best present you could have ever gotten for me.”

“Really?” She asked him.

“Yeah, better than the latest Nimbus model you all got for me last year.” He told her.

“He’s got parts of me and you in him Lily, how amazing is that?” He was absolutely exhilarated. 

“He?” She asked him smirking through the happy tears in her eyes. “Who said it’s going to be a he?”

“He or She, I don’t care” He shook his head, as though waving away her notion, “Although I do have a feeling it’s going to be a boy.” He smirked. 

“A girl,” She argued.

“Nope, a boy.” He grinned, “And he’s going to have my hair, and your eyes and your freckles, and our passion for Quidditch.”

“That’s quite a dream you’ve got there.” She smirked at his adamance that it’s going to be a boy.

“I get a month on top if it’s a boy,” He said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“You eat me out for a month if it’s a girl.” She agreed to his bet.

“Deal, get prepared to lose Evans” He smirked.

“It’s Potter,” She interrupted him.

“Potter, Lily Potter.” He whispered, “I love you, so much.” The mood changed entirely at once, from playful to serious. She blushed and looked up at him through her lashes.

“You want to show me how much you love me?” She asked him.

“Are you propositioning me, Mrs.Potter?” He asked her, taking her hand in his and pulling her upstairs to their bedroom.

“I believe I am, Mr.Potter.” She rose up with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Well, what are you waiting for?” She asked him as he stood there gawking at her. 

He jumped up to action and took her in his arms, and just like the night they got married, he carried her into their bedroom and showed her how much he loved her, and the baby.

Though it didn’t change anything, telling James made it easier to believe that they could do this. They had to raise a child when they were children themselves. But they would find a way, just like they always did. They would have their friends and each other and they could make out of this. They were James and Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn’t expect this, yeah Sel? Well, you should have. Sorry, I didn’t tell you, but it was ruining the surprise part of it. You know how much I needed inspiration. Turns out your shocked face was a pretty good inspiration 😂😂😂🤗🤗. You have to admit it was hilarious though. ILYT 😘😘😘😘😘😊😊😊😊😉😉😉😉😉😉😉  
> Find me on Tumblr at [ secretsongdeer ](https://secretsongdeer.tumblr.com/) or at [ life-on-stars ](https://life-on-stars.tumblr.com/) :)Thank you so much for reading. :))) 😘😘🥰🥰🥰🥰.


End file.
